1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a collision preventing projection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector assembly includes male and female connectors. The male connector has a housing with a receptacle and male terminal fittings that project into the receptacle. The female connector has a housing that can be inserted into the receptacle. The female housing may be inclined during insertion into the receptacle. As a result, the front end surface of the female housing can collide with and damage the male terminal fittings.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. S63-141579 discloses a female housing that is intended to avoid collisions with male terminals. Specifically, collision-preventing projections are provided on the outer periphery of the female housing near the front end. The collision-preventing projections contact the opening edge of the receptacle of the male housing if the female housing is inclined during insertion into the receptacle of the male housing. Thus, insertion of the female housing into the receptacle is hindered, and the female housing will not collide with the male terminals. However, the leading ends of the collision preventing projections can enter the receptacle together with an inclined female housing. In such a case, no problem arises if an operator notices this abnormality.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and to prevent collision with terminals during connection of a connector.